


Flower What?

by Ambercreek



Category: Tenkai Knights
Genre: Flower Crowns, Gen, Human AU, Human Beag, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Guren has a gift for Beag





	Flower What?

Beag examined the object in his hand closely. Highly confused on why Bravenwolf even handed it to him.

“What is this? Is it an object to increase your Tenkai energy?” he asked still paying close attention to it.

“Not exactly,” Guren replied, feeling a sweat drop slid down his cheek. The redhead continued to watch as the other focused on the flower crown.

“You’re supposed to wear it on your head like this.” he took the crown from Beag’s hands and placed it on his head. Pushing away the other’s red hair.

“It doesn't really hold any powers, it’s just supposed to make you look nice.”

Beag’s face lit up brightly, giving the biggest grin he possibly could.

By human standards and how he looked, he was nineteen. But right at this moment, he looks like a five-year-old.

Before Guren could say anything else, Beag lept up and pulled Guren into an extremely tight hug. “Thank you very much Bravenwolf for this token of gratitude, I will be sure to cherish it always!” Guren choked out a “You’re welcome.” and awkwardly patted the other’s back.

“Can you put me down now?” He forced himself to say with one breath, as the grip of the other was starting to suffocate him.

Beag just that, setting down Guren back onto his feet. “I’m sorry about that, I guess I got a little carried away.” He said sheepishly, and Guren just laughed.

“I’m glad that you like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> fresujyrsh god this thing is so old like, 2015 maybe??? But because I've been meaning to clean up my old fanfic folder, I decided to do this first. 
> 
> Man I miss this show.
> 
> Also according to the notes of this, this was based on something that happened in the tenkai knights skype group???


End file.
